callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
Corporal "Tank" Dempsey is an American Marine who fought in the United States Marine Corps, and is a playable main character in the Zombies game mode. His player indicator color in World at War and Black Ops is white (shared with John F. Kennedy and Sarah Michelle Gellar), but is randomized in his appearances since and including Moon. An alternate version of Dempsey is introduced in Origins, and reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''as a main, playable character in The Giant, Der Eisendrache (which features the Original Timeline "Tank" Dempsey), Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. Overview Original Timeline ''"Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit during the Battle of Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Dempsey's biography added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. On August 31st, 1945, United States Marine Corporal "Tank" Dempsey was sent to lead a squad consisting of himself, John "Banana", Smokey, and a fourth Marine to an Asylum Facility at the Wittenau Sanatorium located in Berlin, Germany ran by Group 935 to extract an American spy named Peter McCain. Arriving on September 6th, 1945, and with no sign of Peter, the group are confronted by massive hordes of Zombies. Dempsey ends up as the lone survivor of the zombie outbreak at the Asylum. He is then captured by the Germans and is sent to be experimented on by Group 935. On September 17th, 1945, Dempsey arrived at Group 935's Siberian Facility as a replacement of one of the three main test subjects experimented on by Dr. Edward Richtofen, a Mexican man named Pablo Marinus. Alongside fellow test subjects, a Soviet soldier named Nikolai Belinski and a Japanese soldier named Takeo Masaki, each are exposed to serums and Element 115, causing memory loss, and in Dempsey's case, loss of intellect, as Richtofen stated "his intellect seems low, but his will is strong." On September 27th, 1945, Dempsey, along with the other test subjects, are put to sleep until further need to reawaken them. On October 14th, 1945, Dempsey along with the other test subjects are reawakened by Richtofen. With no memory of who they are or who Richtofen is, Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo, agree to help him. The four would become known as Ultimis. On October 21st, 1945, Dempsey along with the rest of the Ultimis crew venture off to Group 935's Rising Sun facility in Japan to obtain Richtofen's diary. Unknown to Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo, the plans Richtofen detailed in his diary are to take control of the Zombies and destroy the crew along with Samantha Maxis, who is the current controller of the Zombies, once he obtains the power from the M.P.D. On October 28th, 1945, Ultimis then returned to Der Riese. Following Richtofen's orders, they planned to use the teleporter to teleport to the moon and confront Samantha. Unfortunately, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 overloaded the teleporter and sended them through time, which caused Richtofen to drop his diary. From Der Riese, Ultimis teleported through time and space and ended up at the Kino Facility on October 28th, 1963, another station once ran by Group 935, which was located at an abandoned theater in Germany. Unbeknownst to them, they begin to receive help at this point from Dr. Monty, a Keeper, who added changes in the background across time with things such as chalk drawings of weapons on the walls, helping Group 935 come up the idea to make Perk-a-Colas, etc. Ultimis located a Lunar Lander and flew to the Ascension Facility in Soviet territory, which is where Richtofen finds out his diary is located. Ultimis then arrived at the Soviet Cosmodrome on November 6th, 1963 and following Richtofen's orders, freed Gersh, a scientist who worked for the Ascension Group from the Casimir Mechanism, after Samantha corrupted Yuri Zavoyski, another scientist of the Ascension Group, and obeyed her wish by tricking Gersh into activating the Gersh Device. The rift created by it absorbed him and allowed Samantha to travel through. Richtofen recovered his diary, and learned that they need the Vril Device from the Siberian Facility for his plan. Maintaining his ethereal form, Gersh sent Ultimis into a rift to their next destination before beginning his travels across space and time. The group then teleports to Group 935's Siberian Facility on March 17th, 2011, where George Romero is filming a zombie movie with four well-known actors. Samantha, in her pursuit of Ultimis, unleashes an undead outbreak. The celebrities find the group trapped in a small room. The film's stars fight the undead horde, ultimately recovering the Vril Device for Richtofen. Ultimis then teleports to the exotic jungle where Richtofen once teleported to in one of his experiments, now known as Shangri-La, in an effort to acquire the next artifact Richtofen stated he required to defeat Samantha: the Focusing Stone. Ultimis soon arrived at Shangri-La on April 25th, 1956. Ultimis discovered explorers Brock and Gary, who are trying to find Agartha. During an eclipse, they're unwittingly trapped in a time loop. With the help of Brock and Gary, the group assist Richtofen in acquiring the Focusing Stone. Having everything necessary to complete his plan, Richtofen teleported the group to Hangar 18 in Area 51 on October 13th, 2025. Overrun by zombies, Ultimis quickly ran to the teleporter in the hangar, which teleported them to Griffin Station on the Moon. Using the Vril Device and the Focusing Stone, Richtofen had completed his Grand Scheme and swaps bodies with Samantha on the Moon, giving him full control of the zombies and the Aether. Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo then realized Richtofen's scheme for unlimited power and attempted to stop him by contacting Ludvig Maxis, who was present at Griffin Station on the Moon. Instead of helping the trio, however, Maxis manipulated them by claiming that Richtofen's link could be destroyed by launching three missiles to sever the link from Agartha and the Moon. The trio went forward with the plan to fire the missiles, only for the Earth's ozone layer to become polluted, and for the explosion as a result of the missiles to create more zombies and further chaos. Dempsey's ultimate fate is left unknown until future events which fracture the original timeline. This causes Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey to become displaced in time. As a result, the trio never ended up going to the Moon. Dimension 63 Timeline "Corporal Tank Dempsey: American Hero. Originally assigned to intercept Dr. Edward Richtofen in Northern France, Dempsey now fights alongside Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen as they attempt to put an end to the enemy war machine once and for all. Though he's seen more than his fair share of bloodshed, nothing could have prepared him for the events of Der Eisendrache..." :— Dempsey's biography for Call of Duty: Black Ops III''https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/718537447907282944 On November 19th, 1917, Corporal "Tank" Dempsey of the United States Marine Corps was sent to spy on the German Group 935 due to reports of "prototype armored weaponry...strange lights in the sky...a mysterious plague...and even giant metal men," in Northern France. Specifically, he was assigned to grab a member of the organization as a H.V.T., and was given a transport in the form of a Mark IV Tank. On April 14th, 1918, Dempsey reported, despite ongoing battles, he has fared well in Northern France. In a personal letter, he reveals that both the Japanese and Russian Armies have also sent spies to investigate the activities of Group 935. On June 4th, 1918, Element 115 completely awakened the undead knights from The Great War and quickly consumed the camp. Dempsey, along with Russian spy Nikolai Belinski and Japanese spy Takeo Masaki unite with German scientist Edward Richtofen on the battlefield and help free a girl named Samantha from her imprisonment in Agartha. The four uniting marks the return of Primis from the original Great War, as the group were reincarninated versions of them. Samantha, who had been freed and sent to the House, then sent Primis to their next destination. Dempsey, along with Nikolai and Takeo, upon learning of Richtofen's multi-dimensional travels, attempt to stop him for fearing that he will disrupt the established continuity of the dimensions. After several dimension jumps and failed attempts, they arrive at the Original Timeline which has been slightly altered due to Richtofen's past actions of travelling through universes and killing his other selves, at the Der Riese facility on October 13th, 1945, just moments after Ultimis Richtofen trapped Maxis and Samantha in the teleporter with Fluffy. Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo confront Ultimis Richtofen, telling him that there is a chain of events that must be carried out, and prompt him to awaken the original versions of themselves. As the zombie horde approach them from outside, Richtofen ignored the three's warning and turns on the teleporter, only to find Primis Richtofen inside. Primis Richtofen then shot the Ultimis Richtofen in the head, killing him instantly. This triggered a fracturization across the original timeline. While the group expresses disappointment in Richtofen for tampering with history, he defends his action, believing that what he does will be to secure a better future. While the others fend off the zombies, Richtofen pretended to use the Summoning Key to acquire the original Richtofen's soul, which Dempsey noticed. Eventually, the four activate a beacon in the facility, allowing Maxis from another dimension to locate them. After acquiring a Giant Robot from the Der Riese facility, the four pursue the scattered remains of Group 935 to Griffin Castle, codenamed "Eagle's Nest", on November 5th, 1945. The Germans had captured Ultimis Dempsey's cryo chamber from being experimented on by Ultimis Richtofen and planned to bring him to Griffin Station, with Primis close behind until a German soldier fires a Panzerschreck at the Giant Robot, disabling it before it could retrieve Ultimis Dempsey. After arriving at Griffin Castle, the young four watch as a rocket containing the Ultimis Dempsey launches to the Moon. After making radio contact with Dr. Groph, Ultimis Richtofen's second-in-command, Richtofen masquerades as his Ultimis, older self in order to fool Groph. However, Groph becomes suspicious of Richtofen's change of personality and announces him as an imposter. Using the Death Ray, the young four managed to bring the rocket containing the Ultimis Dempsey back to the castle, much to Groph's anger, who activated a failsafe so they couldn't touch the chamber. Using the Vril Device obtained from the crash site, the young four awakened a ghost Keeper and help it return it to its physical form before it returns the favor and brings the M.P.D. from the Moon to the castle. However, the Keeper becomes corrupted, forcing the four to battle it, eventually defeating it. After defeating it, Groph expresses his extreme anger, vowing to destroy them and the castle itself. In order to tie up these loose ends, the four use the Summoning Key to launch several missiles towards the Moon, destroying it, ultimately destroying Griffin Station and killing any Group 935 scientist at the station, including Groph. After walking towards Ultimis Dempsey's cryo chamber, Richtofen activated the Summoning Key, forcing the others to levitate in the air. Here, Richtofen's plan is revealed to the Dempsey and the rest of the group. Richtofen planned to kill the Ultimis versions of themselves to be put in the Summoning Key like he supposedly did with his own at the Der Riese facility. When Dempsey himself sadly put his older self down, Richtofen briefly comforted him after it was done, showing that he had laid his previous dislike of Dempsey off to the side. Richtofen then captured the Ultimis Dempsey's soul in the Key. Dempsey and the other three then travel to a different fractured timeline, to an island, arriving on a Japanese vessel heading for a Division 9 Facility on October 18th, 1945, before being caught and the Summoning key being taken away from him. A brief fight ensues with the Japanese soldiers with Richtofen burning one alive before he notices the Key rolling toward the ocean, luckily Takeo had managed to barely catch the Key by his fingertips much to Richtofen's relief. The four then are forced to swim to a nearby island after the ship blows up. Later, Dempsey was present when the Ultimis Takeo Masaki was cured from being a Thrasher to collect his soul. After the Ultimis Takeo honorably sacrificed himself for a better future, Richtofen then preserved his soul. Initially Dempsey suggested going after the Ultimis Nikolai but Richtofen said a "chain of events " must be set in motion. Realizing that he wants to save his three comrades from their eventual fate, Richtofen then takes them to Alcatraz on July 4th, 1941, where he meets his younger self and acquires the Victis blood samples. Then they jump to another fractured timeline, in a war-torn Stalingrad on November 6th, 1945, to kill the Ultimis Nikolai Belinski and place his soul in the Summoning Key. Eventually the four are teleported out of the sky and parachute in front of Ultimis Nikolai's mech while he is distracted with vodka and listening to "The Ace of Spades" on his radio. Upon seeing them the Ultimis Nikolai attempts to kill them until a dragon throws him into a building. Later, Dempsey and the others make a temporary truce with the Ultimis Nikolai in order to kill the dragon. Afterward, Dempsey and the other three demand Ultimis Nikolai to surrender to which he refuses and betrays them. After the Primis Nikolai kills his Ultimis self, Richtofen opens a portal in the sky with Maxis' help and lights a beacon from the Summoning Key which releases the Ultimis Nikolai, Takeo and Dempsey. After this, he says they will see Maxis soon. Later, the mysterious voice contacts Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo informing them that Richtofen can't hear him. He congratulates the crew on their progress of fixing the fracturing universe. However, he informs them that Richtofen had been searching for years for the correct versions of them to close off the dimensions, suggesting that the original timeline versions of the characters were the ones who determined the universe's disorder and fates of the incarnations of the alternate versions of the characters in other universes, who have all been erased due to the originals being killed off. He also tells them to not trust Richtofen and that's he's been in "The House" for "ages". Finally, the voice introduces himself as Doctor Monty, claiming it's so nice to see the characters. Letters Personality Original Timeline In the original timeline, Dempsey was a stereotypical United States Marine who is brash and self-satisfied. He thought highly of himself and his country, such as having a preference of using American made weapons. His narcissistic attitude was often used as comedic relief. He had a trend of using derogatory terms to refer to the Zombies such as "freakbags" and "maggot-sack". He was also adamant on trying to figure out how he knew Richtofen before the events of Shi No Numa, as he was always suspicious of him. He despised Richtofen, liked Takeo and had mutual feelings towards Nikolai. Dimension 63 Timeline In the Dimension 63 timeline, he was much more focused on the mission, using less profanity and was more inclined to use other weapons as well. He was also quite concerned with Samantha Maxis' safety in Agartha, and along with Nikolai, he is willing to save her, but made negative comments about her if she threatens the group. As he never encountered Richtofen before and was just briefed about him, he doesn't develop the hatred that he had, but will become annoyed if he doesn't do well. Overall, Dempsey will tolerate him in the team. He will respect both Takeo and Nikolai if they fight well, but dislike them if they don't. Appearances Nacht Der Untoten Menu Selection WaW.png|Nacht der Untoten ''Black Ops only Verrückt Menu Selection WaW.png|Verrückt Shi No Numa Menu Selection WaW.png|Shi No Numa Der Riese Menu Selection WaW.png|Der Riese Kino Der Toten Menu Selection BO.png|Kino der Toten Five Menu Selection BO.png|"Five" Cameo as portrait NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Menu Selection BO.png|Call of the Dead Heard only Shangri-La Menu Selection BO.png|Shangri-La Moon Menu Selection BO.png|Moon Origins Lobby Icon BO2.png|Origins Primis version. The Giant Menu Selection BO3.png|The Giant Primis version. Der Eisendrache Menu Selection BO3.png|Der Eisendrache Primis version (Ultimis version appears in intro cutscene, dies in ending cutscene). Zetsubou No Shima Menu Selection BO3.png|Zetsubou No Shima Primis version. Gorod Krovi Menu Selection BO3.png|Gorod Krovi Primis version, Ultimis version's soul appears in end cutscene. Revelations Menu Selection BO3.png|Revelations Primis version, Ultimis version's soul appears as a child in the intro cutscene. Gallery NZ Dempsey.png|A photo of Dempsey. File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey as seen in Der Riese. Tank.png|Dempsey as seen in Kino der Toten. Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's portrait from the original Black Ops. Found in "Five" and Kino der Toten. Dempsey Portrait BO3.jpeg|Dempsey's portrait from Black Ops III. Found in Kino der Toten. Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Dempsey's appearance in Moon while using a Death Machine. Dempsey Gamerpic.png|Gamer Picture that is received after completing the Eclipse Easter Egg (Xbox 360 only). Dempsey black ops zombies ipod.jpg|Demspey shown in the training level for Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Dempsey Matryoshka doll.png|Dempsey's Matryoshka Doll. Dempsey model.jpg|Dempsey's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Young Tank Dempsey Origins BOII.png|Tank Dempsey as he appears in Origins. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Tank Dempsey with other characters, as seen in Origins. Tank Dempsey Origins intro.jpg|Tank in the Origins intro. Tank Dempsey Origins model BOII.png|Model of Tank Dempsey in Origins. Rook_zombified_BOZ.png|Dempsey about to kill Rook. Young Tank Dempsey BOIII.png|Dempsey in the player lobby screen. Dempsey Der Eisendrache BO3.png WWII Dempsey BO3.png|Original Timeline Dempsey before being killed. Good to see you Tank BO3.png WWI Dempsey Kills WWII Dempsey BO3.png|Origins Dempsey shutting down the life support for his Original self. Preserving WWII Dempsey BO3.png|Richtofen preserving Original Dempsey's soul in the Summoning Key. Richtofen Looks Up BO3.png Dempsey and Takeo BO3.png WWII Dempsey Model BO3.png|Original Timeline Dempsey's model as seen through a Theater Mode glitch in Black Ops III. Dempsey 1.0 Der Eisendrache BO3.jpg|Tank Dempsey 1.0 in Der Eisendrache. Origins Dempsey Bio BO3.jpg|Dempsey's biography for Black Ops III. The Giant Bio BOIII.jpg|Dempsey seen with the others in the bio for The Giant. My Brother's Keeper Achievement BO3.png|Origins "Tank" Dempsey's silhouette as seen in the My Brother's Keeper achievement icon. Original Tank Dempsey BOIII.png|"Tank" Dempsey of the Original timeline as seen in the Dempsey "memories" trailer. Dempsey overlooking himself BO3.png|Dempsey overlooking his cryogenically frozen original self. Dempsey holding Blood Vial BO3.png|Dempsey holding one of his blood vials. Dempsey Memories Closeup BO3.png Origins Dempsey Sad.png Dempsey Looks BO3.png|Dempsey looking towards his original version's soul. Crew staring at Richtofen BO3.png|Dempsey with Nikolai and Takeo. Dempsey Revelations BO3.png Dempsey Closeup Revelations BO3.png Origins Crew with the Shadowman BO3.png|The Origins Crew with the Shadowman in the background. Ready to Fight Again BO3.png Origins Crew Revelations Ending BO3.png Empty Blood Vial BO3.png|Dempsey holding his empty blood vial. Dempsey Fading Away BO3.png|Dempsey fading away from history. Primis Dempsey BO3.png Primis BO3.png|Primis Dempsey wielding the Staff of Lightning. Staff Lightshow BO3.png Primis Picture BO3.png "Tank" Dempsey Yoji Shinkawa Poster BO3.jpg|Concept poster by Yoji Shinkawa. Dempsey ZC BOIII.png|Ultimis Dempsey in Zombies Chronicles Video Official Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Treyarch – Dempsey Memories Trivia *Dempsey's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Juggernog and his least favorite is Quick Revive. **Dempsey thinks Stamin-Up is sour. **Dempsey says Double Tap "tastes chewy." **Dempsey has a strong dislike for fish, as mentioned when he is disgusted each time after drinking a Quick Revive soda. ***In Kino Der Toten, he says that it tastes like "fermented herring dipped in cat piss." **However, in Gorod Krovi, Dempsey says Quick Revive tastes delicious. *The Original Dempsey hates the Original Edward Richtofen, who in turn hates him as well. **However, in Origins, they are both more mutual in tone due to being alternate versions and the situation at hand. ***In The Giant, Dempsey has once again become suspicious of Richtofen, in the ending of the Der Eisendrache Easter egg Dempsey states he should never have trusted Richtofen when the latter reveals his plan to kill Dempsey's Original self, despite this after Dempsey euthanized his Original self Richtofen briefly comforted him showing that Richtofen seems to no longer hate Dempsey. ****Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching on The Giant, Dempsey can mention that he forgot why he hates Richtofen. ***In Zetsubou No Shima, Dempsey and Richtofen make fun of each other in some quotes and Dempsey is still skeptical of Richtofen, showing that the two don't think too highly of one another yet are still friends. *Original Dempsey seems to disrespect Original Nikolai Belinski. **In the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg, Dempsey and Nikolai appear to be drunk together, demonstrating how Dempsey does not actually hate him. ***In Origins and The Giant, he and Origins Nikolai seem to be on good terms, although their relationship becomes strained in The Giant. ***In Der Eisendrache, their relationship begins to heal, with both of them becoming more suspicious of Richtofen. *Original Dempsey treats Original Takeo Masaki with much respect, but Takeo does not seem to return the same feeling, until Shangri-La where he begins to subtly reciprocate, and shows it more openly on Moon. **In Origins and The Giant, Origins Dempsey's friendship with Origins Takeo has gotten better as he and Takeo both agree to keep an eye on Richtofen, and their conversations are friendlier than with Nikolai or Richtofen. ***This however is later strained in Der Eisendrache, due to Takeo's fixation with Richtofen's knowledge of the Emperor. ***This later seems to be healed in Zetsubou No Shima. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle", which has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, while using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension, he is covered in dirt and blood. This blood is gone in Shangri-La and returns in Moon. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of the original Richtofen's super-soldier experiments were the original versions of Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *The Original Dempsey has a five-year-old daughter. *The Original Dempsey was briefly mentioned by Richtofen on Green Run, along with Nikolai. *In Der Eisendrache, Origins Dempsey mentions he was once kicked by a horse. *The Origins Dempsey had a cat. *In a wisp found in Revelations, Dr. Monty refers to Tank as "Thomas" and "Ringo", jokingly citing them as his first names. This is a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine from the long-running children's TV show Thomas & Friends , and the show's first narrator, Ringo Starr. *According to Monty, Dempsey holds the universe record of most one armed pushups; even in the universe where everyone only has one arm. **It is also revealed that Dempsey once made a bet that he could eat fifty hard boiled eggs in fifteen minutes for fifteen dollars. He regretted it almost immediately after winning and feared for his life. **Monty reveals that once Dempsey had gotten his testicles painfully stuck in bedsprings and lived to tell the tale. **Further more, Dempsey is able to throw a grenade farther than a professional baseball player. References sv:Tank Dempsey Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters